battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Berserkory (Red)
Berserkory (バトルコアラッキョ Batoru Koarakkyo, lit. '''Battle Koala) is an enemy that only appears in the Legend Stages. Enemy He first appears in Revolving-door Floats, the final stage of Sea Polluter. This Red variant of Kory is almost the same, performing a medium attack and firing a Shockwave. However, the Shockwave range has been tripled, making him very hard to defeat. He also loses most of his knockbacks, causing more Shockwaves if you don't use any anti-Red cats. Dictionary Strategy *This enemy has extremely high health and attack power, even more than his non-colored variant, Kory. Thankfully, he does not have the Base Destroyer ability. Island Cat, Crazed Whale Cat, Crazed Brave Cat, Dark Cat, and other strong melee anti-Red cats are recommended. Jamiera Cat could work, too, because of his fast attack rate and knockback. *Ubers like Kamukura, Raiden, Mighty Lord Gao, and Cat Machine can also help. Kamukura and Raiden can use their special abilities to slow down Berserkory, while Cat Machine can soak up many hits and damage Berserkory for quite a while (True Form is even better against him because he can protect units behind him thanks to his special ability). Mighty Lord Gao is immune to Shockwaves, can perform Critical Hits with an area attack, and is strong against any enemy with a trait. Dread Pirate Catley is also extremely helpful for knocking him back. *A great way to defeat Berserkory is to use Wrestling Cat. Against Red enemies, she has about 90,000 effective health, even more when above 30 with Catseyes. Because of this, she can stall the demonic koala and damage him for quite a bit of health. *Fried Shrimp Cats can also sponge a ton of hits, about 120,000 damage, and also weaken Berserkory. They also do a good bit of damage as well. *Berserkory has lower range than Kory does, so a stack of ranged attackers can be quite effective. *If you have iCat, then deploy 2 of them precisely. In doing so, you will render Beserkory powerless (granted there aren't any other main attackers for support), which you can then finish off easily. *If you don't have Cat Machine MK 3, Kotatsu Cat's True Form is just as effective at blocking Berserkory's Shockwaves, allowing your units to get in close and destroy it. *This enemy is very vulnerable and weak to Divine Kuu, Pai Pai, and stacks of Crazed Island Cats. Divine Kuu is a better option in most cases due to other types of enemies in the game. While most of the time, you would go with Crazed Island Cat because of its spammability in situations when Berserkory is the first enemy to show up in the battle. Appearances Stories of Legend Stages *Stage 26-8: Revolving-Door Floats (100% strength magnification) *Stage 27-1: Sunset's Howl (100% strength magnification) *Stage 28-3: Cat Catharsis (100% strength magnification) *Stage 29-5: Darkweb (100% strength magnification) *Stage 30-4: Docking Massacre (100% strength magnification) *Stage 34-3: Dungeon of Dreams (100% strength magnification) *Stage 36-2: Rickety Coaster (100% strength magnification) *Stage 39-2: Boiling Spring (100% strength magnification) *Stage 39-6: Steamed to Death (100% strength magnification) *Stage 41-6: Broadband Omens (150% strength magnification) *Stage 42-6: Atrocious Deco (100% strength magnification) *Stage 47-6: Apocalypse Temple (150% strength magnification Uncanny Legends Stages * Stage 4-4: Utsubobo Seamount (150% strength magnification) * Stage 19-5: The Bloody Wharf (200% strength magnification) Other Stages * Fish Maniac: Ogre Island (Deadly) (100% strength magnification) * Heavenly Tower: Heavenly Tower/Floor 25 (100% strength magnification) * Growing Strange: An Elder Secret (Merciless) (150% strength magnification) Stats : *In each stage, there is strength magnification, the value of health and attack power varies due to this value. : *Time between attacks is the time of the attack from the motion end until the next attack motion start Trivia *This enemy currently has the longest Shockwave range of all enemies (Lvl. 12 shockwave), twice the range of Nerd Cat (2666.875). Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/enemy/208.html *http://seesaawiki.jp/battlecats/d/%a5%d0%a5%c8%a5%eb%a5%b3%a5%a2%a5%e9%a5%c3%a5%ad%a5%e7 ---- Enemy Release Order: '<< Capy | Brollow >> ' ---- Category:Enemy Units Category:Stories of Legend Enemies Category:Red Enemies Category:Shock Wave Enemies